A Lousy Beginning
by SummerHarvest
Summary: -Hiatus- The residents of Echo Valley sure have their fair share of trouble in this series of one-shots. From bad haircuts to theft and a possibly demonic dog in Rod's possession, the residents have to figure their way out of these humorous troubles. Hopefully with the help of their friends and neighbors.
1. Snip

"What the hell Allen?!" Rachel flipped, holding the hand mirror within an inch of her face. "This isn't what I asked for!" Her previously long hair lay scattered on the floor. "Yeah, I thought you could use a touch up" He smirked as he clicked the scissors in his hands. "This definitely is better than what you were doing. It's sad girl your age can't seem to take care of herself" he leaned over her. Rachel didn't know what was more uncomfortable, feeling his chest against the tops of her shoulder blades or his fingers lingering along her cheeks. They played with the newly golden hair of her layered bob cut. "Your face isn't too bad and this cut emphasizes the small amount of femininity you have" he chuckled.

So funny.

"Allen, I just asked for a quick trim" Her knuckles grew white around the mirror. "I trimmed you" She steamed. Why the hell did she go to him after what he did to Henry, her brother, just a week ago? Henry never was the type to take care of himself. Always covered in caked dirt and damp from sweat, he would have pieces of straw sticking out from his hair from lying in the hay piles in the barns.

When his hair had matted into harden tufts, he went to Allen. "I just need my hair cleaned out, you know?" He later recalled as he told the story. He removed his beaten newsboy cap and held it in his lap. Besides from the usual slew of insult-woven comments, Allen slung the barber cloth over Henry. Back where the siblings are from, during a cut the stylist spends their time opening up conversation with short narratives and open ended questions. Allen though- if it didn't concern him, he wasn't interested. He spent the whole time talking about something or other regarding himself. The only time the conversation broke was when Allen would focus on his job, stepping back and becoming silent. And Harvest Goddess forbid, Henry tried to talk to Allen during these times! "Could you not?" Allen would quickly hush.

It's not fair to say "conversation" because a conversation requires at least two participants. And if Henry did try to speak during one of Allen's available talk-times either about the farm or the town then it would somehow boomerang back to Allen. Henry tends to be quiet. Not shy, he just likes thoughtful silence so he just hung back and tallied his fingers. Occasionally he would look to the large vanity mirror in front of him. What came next was brutal. Allen had his hands busy tugging and yanking the comb through. The dirt went deep. Beneath the broken top layer of split ends, he tore at the gritty dirt clumped mats. "What the hell Henry? Don't you ever wash!?" Allen admonished through clicks of his tongue. He'd yank so hard, Henry was whip lashed by it. Forward, then back, side to side, his head flung-though he tried resisting- with the inherited motion of the comb. His eyes were red in the mirror. Ripping and scrubbing, Allen forced his head back into the sink and almost drowned him there. Henry had just managed to keep his nose above the water long enough to breath. The water was warm along his nape and upper back when he rose for the last time. Turning his over his shoulder just enough, Henry could see the brown murky gunk being drained down the sink. Allen forced him back to the chair in front of the vanity. Henry was stunned at the sopping wet figure reflected. His hair was clumped in some sections and longer in the others. After another tear and rip session, Allen had decided it was a lost cause and just started snipping. Before Henry knew what had happened, snippets of his hair wafted down to the floor. A clump fell onto his nose, dirty clump and all. It wasn't until an hour or so since the cut should've ended that Rachel noticed him back on the farm. She felt his sullen presence and turned to him. His shoulders were hitched and he kept his back to her.

"Henry, what is it?" Rachel was tending to the fenced-in chickens. She flicked the brim of her hat up, the sun was blaring. It was an especially hot day in summer. Henry looked strange but was hard to discern through the heat waves.

"I'll be in the barn" she heard through a mutter. Something about the way he said it let his big sis know something was amiss. She finished filling the chicken feeders and followed his path. The barn is usually his domain but as they acquired more animals, Rachel began tended to them too. Henry was in among the alpacas. He was the only one who they wouldn't scurry away from. They are so skittish and Rachel just sets them over edge. "Henry" she called. He held the brush to the alpaca's fur. She approached him from behind. The first thing she noticed was that beneath the back of his cap, where his hair grows just above the nape of his neck, was considerably lighter- not the thick patches of hair that usually hung there. She proceeded in her path. "Henry what is it?..." Her voice trailed as she came within a few feet of him. His shoulders were tensed.

"Seriously what is it? You're freaking me out" She chuckled. She turned to the a suffolk brushing the her leg. "Oh, but nice hair cut- I thought you were going in for a washing but that's cool-"

"I Hate it!" He turned to her abruptly, scattering the alpaca in fright. His hand extended towards her, it was bandaged. "Damn him!" His face was strange to her, where his usual dark bangs hung, his forehead and brows, that usually were tucked away, were visible. His newsboy cap, which usually covered his matted and puffy hair was now loosely wrapped around his crown. "He didn't even wait before he started snipping" His hair now was no longer than a few centimeters. He pleaded as though she could give him his hair back. "What happened to your hand?" She wasn't too concerned besides the fact that between the two of them, someone always is sporting a bandage to two. All she knew was that he didn't have it this morning.

"Well… you see…"

In a flash of anger after Allen unveiled his new look, Henry propelled his fist through the vanity mirror- successfully shattering it. Allen warded him off with his two-inch clippers. Rachel recalled that story as she sat in the salon chair with the tiny hand mirror held in her tightly gripped hand. The vanity mirror still hadn't been replaced. Allen had the nerve to request a replacement from the two of them the next day. Henry refused to make it on account of his honor. "Well, you know Allen, I liked my long hair" She gritted through clenched teeth. He brushed through it, tossing her head slightly. "Don't worry, this is a good look on you. I couldn't stand looking at you tossing that long brittle hair of yours. The color was dull like wheat in those fields of yours. This golden color is _so_ much better"

"Allen you asshat!" She ejected herself from the seat and swung that hand mirror at him. "Hey, calm down. I don't see why you're so mad, I improved your beauty! Now you don't have to run around the town with birds trying to nest in your hair" She swung at him again. "You're just like your brother" he laughed, a little nervous raise in his tone. "I'm going to kill you Allen" She slung the mirror at him. It whizzed by his head almost at the speed of light and scattered on the wall behind him. "Well you can add that to the order" he tapped his foot. He glanced up from the broken remnants to see Rachel removing the sickle from her rucksack. "And just what do you plan to do with that?"

That night over dinner, Henry was passing the bowl of rice to Rachel. "You know Rach, your hair looks kinda nice short" She received the bowl. "Yeah, well I still don't like it. What about you?" Henry sighed and patted his cap. "Well on the good side I don't have trouble putting my cap on my head anymore, though I do miss my hair" Rachel smiled. "About that…" she leaned over to her rucksack. "I got you something for you" she lifted her rucksack onto the table and dumped its contents. Clumps of red hair littered the table.


	2. A Gift For My Beloved

Today was the day. The day Iroha would be Henry's girlfriend, or at least that's what he planned. Getting the ring took time. Once Hana open her shop with those rings on displayed, Henry knew that he needed it. He'd been planning on courting Iroha for the past few seasons, but was too nervous to ask. The ring may be the added assurance to Iroha that he was serious- and maybe a nice guy. It took sometime to save up the money. The ring was "only a mere 30,000G" as Hana put it. For a poor farmer like him, that was a big chunk of change. It wasn't that he didn't _have_ the money. It was that if he spent the money he might have trouble buy seeds or animal supplies.

He began doing what he hadn't done since the first spring of his agricultural career- catching and selling insects. It took some time-a full season- to gather the money. Hana sure was interested in who was planning to give that ring to. He just blushed with an evasive answer or two. Hana was like a grandmother to him. She already had an inkling of who he was going to give the ring too and gave him a small wink on his way out saying, "Tell Iroha I said hello". She even put the flowers he grew into a bouquet for him, free of charge.

He was taking hike up to her home. His heart beating hard in his chest. The ring was in his pocket. She'll say yes. Hopefully. She was such a nice gal, pretty too. He was accustomed to rubbing his upper teeth on his bottom lip when he was nervous. She was a little reserved but she had such a warm smile. He loved trying to make her laugh. She even faked a laugh or two for him. He never was that funny and usually made a fool of himself, last time slipping off the bank into the river. Iroha helped pull him out. She even tried drying him off.

The bouquet was made from a few flowers on his property-mainly wildflowers that he picked. Standing outside her door, he breathed in deep and exhaled. He wasn't expecting it to be so loud. He gave a hardy knock. He heard some noises behind the door, a voice saying something like, " _coming"._ When the door opened, Iroha's eyes lit up. Or that's what it looked like. He didn't want to over excite himself. "Come in, Henry" He stepped in, holding the flowers behind his back. He saw her eyes travel along his sides and then back to his eyes with a smile. Did she see? He was hoping that the flowers weren't exposed passed the edges of his body. "What's that Henry?" She asked. The fire in the hearth was bursting with flames licking its confines. She must've been working. "Oh, I uh, can I come in?" His voice had a shake. She moved to the side. She went to her work bench and started tidying up.

"So, I uh brought you something" Henry said, moving the bouquet from behind his flowers were fresh, picked that day. The bright moon drops had the most vibrant petals of them. "Oh, Henry, that's beautiful" her smile widened. "Thank you for this" she took them into her hands. His heart leaped. Yes, she likes it. His smile couldn't be suppressed. "Well, you see" he began reaching into his pocket. "Well, you see Iroha, I was thinking that maybe you and I-"

"Aaah!" She started screeching and tossed the flowers down like a hammer on iron. The petals scattered up into the air. "What? What is it?" She swatted at her face and body. He stepped over the flowers yet still smashing the head of a few strays.

"Henry!" she yelled. She rubbed at her nose. "What happened?" He kept asking. Her nose was red. "A bee! Your bouquet had a bee in it" She pointed down at the ground by a few petals. A small yellow and black bug was dragging its body towards the door. Poor guy. She fled to the kitchen. He scooped up the little guy and tossed him outside. The flowers were in a state of disarray. Iroha had come back into the main room with a bandage on her nose. "Hey, Iroha I'm sorry" he scratched at the back of his cap. She just said it was ok-no smile. He bent down to the flowers and petals and tried scooping them into a ball. "Here" he said in a whisper. He pushed the ball or crushed petals into the bouquet wrapping. She lifted her arms to it. The flowers looked mangled in her arms, oddly matching the crooked bandage on her nose. Her hair had gotten a little disheveled in the brawl with the bee.

"Thanks" she said. He was sweating' pretty hard. "Are you ok?" he moved in a little closer. "Sorry about that, I didn't notice any bees when I picked the flowers" He laughed a little, more of a forced chuckle. "No, I'm sorry for how I reacted" she said putting the flowers down on her workbench. "Yeah, well I was thinking-" Henry was lifting the ring in his pocket. "I should really get back to work" Iroha finished for him. "Could you…?" She turned towards the door. No, wait. That's not how it's supposed to go. "Uh…sure" he was going to just give her the ring but thought that now may not be the best time.

He stepped out the door, she closed it behind him slowly. The ring was hard between his fingers as played and rolled over it with his thumb. His lip was stuck under his teeth. He lingered there for a little bit. Well, this sucks. He was half tempted to toss the ring into the river. But it cost a little too much to do that. After a few minutes of tarrying, he heard a startling thump behind the door. He didn't want Iroha to come out and see him hanging out like some stalker so he went and crossed over to where Rod and Neil would be selling animals.

"Hey Henry! I have some more doggies just for you" Rod called waving. Rod was a good guy. Henry sometimes went to just chill at his house in his free time. Other times they went on jogs with their dogs. Now, Rod's job is merely to sell the dogs but Rod always treats the dogs as if they are his. He's supposed to keep them caged overnight but Henry knows for a fact that those dogs are in the lap of luxury in his home. They even sleep in his bed while he lays on the floor. He was even nice enough to give Henry a deal on Henry's first dog. "Really? I don't think I could handle another dog" He laughed. Sure enough, when Rod gave him that dog it expected the royal treatment. Henry had to break the cycle when he found himself making it omelets in bed.

"Well they're in the pin if you're interested" Rod smiled. His smile was bright enough to blind. As he got closer, the dogs in the pin were jumping up and down. "Oh, they are cute" Henry bent down by them. Their eyes were so big. "Welllllll?" Rod was leaning forward on his table. "They _are_ cute but I just can't take in another dog" He saw Rod's mouth suddenly expand, "-or cat or horse" Henry interrupted before anything was said. Rod pouted for a second but them lifted his head with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, what were you doing coming from Iroha's house?" Rod smirked. How'd he know? Oh, wait- Henry looked over his shoulder to her house. Yep- clearly visible. "I saw you hanging out for awhile too. What was that all about?" Well, Rod is his best friend and he's already aware of his crush. "Well, I was going to ask her out but…" he withdrew the ring from his pocket as testimony. "It didn't go so well" He tried to smile. He can't do it as well as Rod can. "Oh what happened? She said 'no'?" Rod laughed. Why would he laugh? Asshole. Maybe he isn't so nice.

"No, I didn't get to asking. I just need to make it up to her" He frowned. "Well I got an idea" Rod stuffed his hands in his vest. "Get her a dog. Girls like dogs right?" He could her Neil scoff from his booth. He ignored it. "Well, I don't know about that Rod" Henry sighed. "Nonsense!" Rod exclaimed and reached into the pin. "Here take this little guy" he cheered. Once Rod made up his mind, there was no going back. That night, Henry feed the dog and went laid in bed. It would be a lie to say his heart didn't hurt at the moment. He played with the ring. Maybe he should avoid her for a few days. He considered it. But then again, if he did avoid her she may not be interested in dating him when he does come around and besides he still had this dog to deal with. It was scratching at its head with it's paws.

The next morning after taking care of the animals, Henry trekked up the path to her home, the pup in his arms. "Arf, arf!" The dog started wiggling about. "Hey stop that. Hey are you listening to me?" Henry shook the dog. Outside her door, he was already irritated by the dog. He was having trouble wrangling the dog's squirming form. It's little legs actually kicked pretty hard. Damn dog. He banged on the wooden frame. "Stop it!" "Arf" the dog had an annoyingly high pitched bark. The door opened.

"Stop it bastard- Oh! Hey Iroha" he put the charm on. By the ajar look in her eyes, she was taken aback. "What- why do you have a-" The dog started barking and leaped from his arms onto the ground. "Hey, wait" he looked back to her. "Well, you see. Yesterday ended on a bad note" he smiled wide, "So I was thinking that I could make it up to you"

"With a dog?" Iroha asked, confusion evident in her question. The dog scurried between her legs into the home. "Ah, that dog just-" she began. "He'll be a nice companion don't you think?" She already started to follow it. "Henry, I don't exactly like- stop!" She started for a broom. "What isn't he cute thou-" he rounded the corner. The dog was taking a piss on the kitchen floor. "Hey!" Henry went to catch it. I shot up and scampered across the floor, spraying a trail of piss with it. Iroha swept at it with the broom. The little bastard jumped at her. Henry dove for it-sliding on the piss as well. The grabbed the dog in victory but the dog clamped down on his hand. The bite drew blood and Henry yelped as he opened his arms up. The dog leaped for it and went like the wind out the door.

Shit. "Well he's usually a good boy" Henry started. "He just was nervous and-"

"Henry, could you leave. I need to clean this up" Iroha turned away. "Uh...ok. Well see you later"

"Yo Rod! You're idea sucked!" Henry shouted over the plains as he approached his stall. "What? She didn't go for it?" Rod was standing his some pet treats in his hand. The dogs were bouncing in their pen. He was tossing bits and pieces of the treats to them. "No! You're plan sucked and your dog was a little shit" Rod tossed a piece at him. "Hey, don't talk about my dogs like that" Rod frowned. "Where is he anyway? I assume that she didn't take him"

"That's right. The dog pissed on her floor then bit him" Henry waved his bloodied hand at him. "Well you must've treated him poorly" Rod crossed his arms. "Well, some girls don't like dogs, but you know what else girls like? Cats" His smile was wide. "Rod, have you ever even have a girlfriend?" Rod's cheeks burst red. "That's not even important!" "So you haven't!" Asshole giving advice but doesn't know shit. "Well neither have you!" Rod tossed more treats at him.

"Can you two be quiet? Some of us are working" Neil said as he stood at is empty stall. Not a person in sight. How does this guy even make money? Henry rarely ever sees anyone at his stall. Rod on the other hand usually sold dogs to tourist. "Uh, sure Neil. We wouldn't want to interrupt" Henry scoffed. Neil always got on his nerves with his sour attitude. Rod rubbed at his chin as he glared at the sky in contemplation. He sauntered back to his stall, only snapping his fingers once he had on his stool. "I got it. Why not you giver her a bouquet"

"Did that already" Henry sighed. "I just want to give her the ring but I don't want to make it worse" Rod sighed too. "You really like her huh?" Rod scratched at his head. "Well, why not you go on a picnic with her?" That may be a good idea. Henry smiled. "You know I like that idea" Rod slapped his hands down on the stall. "Yeah and get her a gift. She's a blacksmith so get her some ore or something" Henry adjusted his cap. That may not be a bad idea. Get a picnic table set, slice up some sandwiches, get some glimmering ore for her and bam-girlfriend. He smirked.

Knock, Knock. Iroha was surprised to see Henry at her door with a picnic basket raised high. "Hey Iroha, I was thinking of going on a picnic. You wanna come?" His cheeks glowed. She stepped out from behind the door. "A picnic. That sounds pleasant" a smile on her lips. "Oh, but I wanted to take about yesterday" Oh no, what does she want to say? She already agreed-no backing out. "I'm sorry for how I reacted" It was her house that was pissed in, why's she apologizing? "I got short with you yesterday and I realize you were just trying to do something nice. I appreciate the sentiment" Oh, good. A smile creased his lips. "Yeah, well I'm sorry for what happened. It was my fault for getting you a dog without your permission and letting it run wild" She stepped out of her home and began on the path. Her hair was neatly trimmed and ebbed in the spring gust. "Where will we be having the picnic?" Iroha asked, her voice curious. Rod told him the best place would be in the forest. There's a clearing up there were just wildflowers roam. It's right off the path by a giant stump. Henry also thought that probably would be a good place. "It's a surprise" he said leaning in close with his finger on his lips. "Oh, Henry" He took her hand and began leading her down the path. He decided to take the river path since the scenery was so pretty. When they arrived to the scene he put the basket down in the grass. Checking his pockets he wanted to make sure he still had the ring. Check. The sandwiches and drinks. Check. The iron in the bottom of the basket. Check. He was going to make something but thought it maybe better to get her some glimmering gems but only could managed some iron.

"It's so beautiful here" Iroha rested on her knees. "I come here sometimes just to look at all of them and the foxes" Henry opened the box, being careful not to let her see. "Yeah it's really nice" he reached in. "Here's some food" He gave her a sandwich- sloppy at best. She just gratefully received it. "How's it taste?" Henry spent a good two hours making them. Even tossing out the first batch that didn't make the cut. Her smile was crooked after consumption. "Oh, Henry it has an… interesting texture"

"You think so?" He leaned back onto the stump. My girl likes my cooking. He smirked, once they marry he'll do all the cooking and she'll praise him richly- and give an extra special reward in the bed. He could see it now. "Well Henry?" He jerked back from his fantasy. "What?" She wiped her mouth with a napkin. Her sandwich had a few nibbles along the edge. "I was asking if you heard anything strange?"

"Like what?" Henry looked up to the treelines. There were some foxes nearby he could see. They were moving through the dead branches. "Oh, nothing I guess" She took another bite of it. "You know Iroha, I was thinking… well I got you something" He reached in and slid his hand under the hidden flap. "Since you're so good at blacksmithing…" He withdrew the black bars. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, Henry that's so sweet" She reached forward to the cool bars, her slender fingers over his as she held them.

"Henry, you're so thoughtful" She turned away, blush like a wildfire on her face. "I was also thinking that maybe-" "Did you hear that?" Iroha's face was uplifted and over her shoulder. "Henry I thought I heard something, maybe an animal" Her eyes were squinted. "Oh, I uh" He was gripping the ring. "I didn't hear anything" He didn't put too much effort into looking around. "Well, you see I was thinking that-" She burst forward onto him, her finger on his lips. "Sssshhh. I'm sure I heard something" She was leaning on him so much so, that it got him a little excited. Her bust was more evident at this angle. This is going well. "Henry, I don't think we should be he-Ahh!" She leaped back, inadvertently pushing him forward a she did so. "What is it iro-" he didn't finish before he saw the bear looming over him. Shit! He rolled like a log off a cliff back towards her. "Stay behind me, Iroha!" He shouted, his arms out in defense of her. "Henry, no"

"Don't worry, I've seen this bear before!" He recognized the furred monstrosity. It usually resided a little down further. It's a complete pussy. But maybe Iroha doesn't know that. Time to show her what a real man looks like. "Hey, come at me!"

"Henry!" Iroha gasped. She grabbed him by his jacket. "Don't. Just don't Henry. You shouldn't be so reckless" He just held his arm out in front of her. "Don't worry, Iroha" He stepped forward. "Hey. Bear. I'll give you 10 seconds to get outta here or else" adjusted his cap with the other hand. The bear turned its husky body towards him from the ground it was just clawing at. Henry smirked. This bear won't do shit. He's seen it many times before on his morning foraging journeys. It comes sniffing really close but then catches a sight of Henry in all his manliness, and takes off running. Henry broke a low hanging branch off a nearby tree. "Hey, are you listening to me?" He waved it. "Henry! Stop. Let's just leave while we still can" She was pulling him back with her hands. The bear stood up on its legs. "No, don't worry. We're gonna have this picnic" Henry stepped forward. "No, no. Henry, it's fine. We can eat inside. Leave the bear alone" A growl escaped the bear's furled snout. "Don't worry" He returned a grin to her. Her jaw was clenched. He wore a flaunting gait as he walked a few steps towards it and spat into the grass. "So what's it gonna be?" The bear lowered to the ground with its paws propped in front of itself. "See Iroha? He's bowing to me" He boasted, his head turned over his shoulder back at her. "Henry, Look out!" She gasped, shooting out her pointer finger in front of him.

Before he could form a puff of breath, he lost it. The bear was a blurring mass, he felt the push from behind. The hit to the ground knocked whatever wind he had left in him. The gargled growls and grunts of the bear overshadowed his momentarily empty mind. He wobbled as he tried to push himself up off the ground. His head felt heavy. Blood trickled from his nose. "Iroha…" He turned his face to the blurry mass of bear hovering over her. "No, I'll...protect...you" Beneath him, his fingers were split on a few jagged, broken rocks. He spun over and clawed across the ground to the picnic basket- now torn on its side. The sandwiches were tossed about and some fruit had tumbled out.

The bear was now down in front of her on all fours. It pushed its body against hers. "Iroha!" He gripped the dark iron from the basket. He huffed as he rolled over. After regaining his breath he stood to his feet, gripping the iron hard. "Iroha!" He shouted. The bear turned to him, some fruit dangling from its mouth. "Henry- don't worry. I'm fine" She reassured him, waving. "I'll save you!" He went running at it. "Henry no!" The popped its jaw and charged. "Iroha- run!" The bear came in leaps and bounds over broken logs. He slugged that iron at the bear. "Henry, I'm not leaving withou-" The toss took all his energy and with the bear last leap onto him, he fell back onto the basket.

"Hey!" A sudden burst of a smoke burned Henry's eyes leaving him screeching. The bear grunted bouncing back off him. "Henry, hold still!" A thick voice carried. His eyes were squeezed tight enough to rip the lids. He was seeing white. "Henry!" The voice repeated. Henry could only hear the bear scurrying away into the brush. "Henry!" The voice was beside him and lifting him by the shoulder. "Get up. We have to go to Klaus" Henry grabbed at the figure. Something thick and bristled rubbed against his hands. A beard? Dunhill?

"Is that Iroha over there?" The voice was definitely Dunhill. He lifted him off his back. His footsteps receded from him. "Iroha, Iroha" Henry felt his head go fuzzy all over and fade into the black. When he sees white again, it's the hospital ceiling. Henry's vision is still hazy at best. Dunhill was talking to a skinny pole. Klaus? It turned to face him. "Oh, it seems you're awake. Somehow I knew it wouldn't be long before I would see you again. Fighting a bear? I really shouldn't be surprised considering why you were here last time" Yup. Definitely Klaus. Henry turned his head to the bed beside his. The curtain was half open. Iroha was lying with a bandaged wrapped around her head. Her hair was loose on the bedding.

"Iro…" Klaus flipped the pages of his clipboard. "I don't know why you are whispering. You're vocal capabilities haven't been damaged in any sort. You can say her entire name if you wish" Henry rose from his bed slowly. "Don't push yourself Henry" Dunhill stepped in. "The only injuries he sustained were to his nose and his eyes. I cleaned his nasal cavities from blood and dirt-disgusting work- and washed his eyes from the bear spray" Henry shifted out of the bed and moved to Iroha's bed.. She was awake. He dropped to his knees. Reaching over her, he grabbed her hand and gripped it with both hands. "I'm so sorry Iroha. I didn't mean for it to get so outta control" Her eyes were closed. "I just wanted to impress you. I know it was stupid and you could've really gotten hurt" He felt tears welling up. "I...I I just wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend and I messed it up each time. I shoulda just been straight with you and-"

"Henry, I need you to lower your voice" She whispered. She raised her other hand to her bandages. "My head hurts" She shifted under the covers. He pushed his face into her hands. "I'm sorry, Iroha. Will you ever forgive me?" She squeezed his hand. "Henry" She turned to face him, still holding her head. "You acted irresponsibly. You were rash and reckless. I expected more from you Henry" He shook his head. "I know. I know. I'm horrible. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore"

"Oh, Poor Henry" Henry could hear the sarcasm in Klaus' voice. Iroha rubbed her fingers through his brown hair. "Henry, I just don't know what to say" He rolled his face up to hers. It was such a big bandage, the one around her head. From just above her long slender eyebrows to just above her hairline. "I can't believe I let that bear hurt you. I was just so, so…!" He weeped into her mattress. "Well actually…" Dunhill coughed. "You did that" Henry raised his head, surprising Iroha by the suddenness. "What?"

"...Remember when you threw that iron bar?"

Henry flung himself from the bed. "No! I didn't do that- I couldn't have!" He shook his head wildly. "But you did" Iroha interjected. "I saw you throw it, right before I passed out" She still held her wound. He just held his head and sobbed. Klaus scoffed. "Oh, don't you play the victim well? Instigate a fight with a bear, throw a iron bar at your girlfriend then sob on the floor. All the while, she lays in her bed with a skull fracture" "A skull fracture" Henry halted his sobbing to peer up from his spot. "Lucky for you not too severe. Rest and pain medication are all that will be needed. You apparently aren't the strongest man in the valley, lucky for her. She only sustained minimal damage that will heal on its own" Klaus pushed his glasses up the bridge of his long nose. "But, she will need some rest. You no longer need any medical assistance. Leave"

"Wait" Iroha swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "May I speak with Henry? Alone." Klaus didn't bother to answer, he just went to the door with Dunhill. "Only a minute" He warned and closed the door behind him.

"Henry" She turned to him. He faced her, sure that his red eyes and lowered demeanor isn't looking too cool to her. "Is it true what you said?" He blinked. "That I didn't mean to hurt you? Yes that's definitely true" She shook her head. "No, that this was all a ploy to impress me?" He sunk his head into his chest. "...Yeah. I wanted to give you this" He fidgeted with the ring, almost dropping it, "I wanted to give it to you when I gave you the bouquet but that quickly went south. Then Rod suggested I get you a dog, and that turned out to be a bad idea too so I thought I'd give it to you at the picnic"

"That doesn't explain why you tried to go one-on-one with a bear" He scratched the back of his head. He felt dirt under his fingernails. "Well I know that bear. Every morning I see it and it scampers away. I just assumed it'd do that again. I was hoping to impress you with my manliness" Iroha bore down on him. "You think instigating a fight with a bear would impress me. I like you the way you are. You don't have to try and be someone you're not" Henry winced slightly at the small jab to his masculinity. He could've taken the bear on. It just attacked when he wasn't looking! Coward. "Henry. I would've accepted your ring if you just showed it to me earlier"

His eyes widened. "You would've? Will you...now?" She closed her eyes and rolled back into the bed. "...I will but there's a lot we need to talk about" He jumped to his feet. "Really?" He came over to her and practically put the ring on her finger for her. This is great. He bent down and hugged her. "Thank you Iroha!" he straighten up. Klaus opened the door to the room. "You received more than one minute but that's because I became occupied with another patient" His gaze caught Henry's from across the room. "Now you must leave" Henry bowed his head and turned back to Iroha, "I'll be back tomorrow" he smiled. As he left he found Kosaburo behind some of the privacy screens. His skin was burnt red and he was bandaged at the head. Before Henry could ask, Kosaburo started talking. "Hey! How are you kid. What are you doing here?" Henry leaned passed the screens into easy view. "Oh, just an incident in the woods, and you?" "Oh just yer typical fishing accident" he laughed. "Oh, but I heard from Hana that you got a girlfriend. That blacksmith up the way" Henry blushed. "Yeah, but I did something I shouldn't have and I gotta make it up to her" Kosaburo rolled his head back. "Oh, do I know that for sure. Hana had be goin' round buying her all these gifts one time. Hey I know!" He turned to Henry, looking him square in the eye. "Girls like fish. Hana sure does. Why not you take her fishing on the bank?" Henry scratched at his chin. In light of prior events he thought about whether he should. He got the idea to get a dog from Rod. That went bad. Then he was told to go on a picnic from Rod. That went bad. Now he's being told to go fishing by Kosaburo. Hmm. Well fuck Rod, he doesn't know shit about women. Kosaburo here, he's classy. "That sounds great!"


	3. The Dog

With a foot hanging off the bed and dog on his stomach, Rod swung his arms at the other animals resting on or around him. "Come on guys" his head was swimming in grogginess. He started to roll over the edge of the bed, the dogs shifted and some jumped out of the way. Rod knows he isn't suppose to let the pets roam his home or sleep with them. His job was just to sell them at his shop, mainly to tourist at the inn. Rod just can't resist the doggies. He has an area just set aside for kennels but he just couldn't leave them there.

He went to the kitchen as began to set out food for the dogs. He likes cats too but having less of them and with the dogs inside, he usually let them roam in the yard hoping they'll just come back in time for his job. He's gotten in trouble with his suppliers before for losing track of a cat or two, or seven. He's lucky he hasn't lost his job. He shook some food onto a plate on the floor. The dogs came running. There were close to thirteen dogs in the house. Only a few of them weren't house broken. He was in middle of training them. The dogs were licking and biting at the plate. All except one. A rather large black dog in the back. The dog had been shipped to him in his most recent shipment. Apparently the dog couldn't attract any person or family. The poor little guy was lingering in the back against the wall. He didn't really socialize with the other dogs as they played. They wouldn't even go near him. Poor baby, Rod was concerned about him.

"Come on Buddy boy" Rod called. The dog remained still. The other dogs were to preoccupied to notice. They licked and licked though there was nothing left to eat. Rod risked his life and reached down to grab the bowl. One little snapper yipped at him. He's been bitten by that dog before. He gave Henry that dog free of charge to give to Iroha as a gift. According to Henry it bite him after pissing on her floor and ran off. The little guy showed up clawing at Rod's door in the middle of the night. Rod filled the plate again and called the black dog over. The dog looked for a long time before moving to him. Rod smiled, he seemed shy. He shooed the other dogs away, they listened to him to some extent. "Come here, little guy" The dog didn't have an official name. When he was shipped to Rod his name was "Maximus Dogus", despite the street cred that comes with that, Rod thought the dog deserved something with more class like: buddy.

The dog sauntered on over to the plate Rod was holding an inch above the ground. The rest of the dogs moved away from him. Shoulders hitched and tail between the legs, the smallest yipper, and usually the fiercest, backed away. Maximus came forward, his tail halfway trailing the ground. Rod leaned in closer, down to the dog's eye level. "Hey-" The space between the two eroded into vast blackness. Eye to eye- a tremble vibrated through Rod's body. The only light in the dog's eyes were the reflection of the ceiling lights. The space around the dog's head-it's energy- warped time into ripples. It looked deeply into Rod's soul _._ _The chosen time will arrive, human._ The plate clattered to the floor.

Rod pulled away without breath and fell back against the sinks. Bits and pieces of dog food now on the hardwood floors. Maximus slowly leaned its head to the side while maintaining strict eye contact. The smaller dogs approached slowly and licked the hardwood around him. The little dogs remained below him, closer to the ground than his shadow. The dog's eyes were as dark wells that don't bare water, dry and empty. Rod wiped at his mouth, his lips suddenly dry.

Grabbing at the sinks behind him, he followed the walls to the door. Once outside, the simmering summer sun against his cold sweats felt worse than any hangover. The store was to open soon and he knew not to linger too long outside. He sighed into a loose chuckle. He just got spooked by a dog. He deals with dogs everyday, whether feeding them, walking them, and eventually selling them. Dogs are ultimately good so why he got a cold shiver from Maximus was beyond him. Probably just too many scary stories.

He readied the cart. Ae he dragged it back towards the front, he kicked the door open. The dogs know the routine. The smallest ones were the quickest out the door, they scampered out and jumped onto the cart. The bigger dogs soon followed. Through the closing crack of the door, Rod could see Maximus. Sitting still, paws neat in front of him. Rod was about to call to him but his throat went dry. He reached in and flicked off the lights. Maximus sat in the darkness, only the filtered light from the windows on the floor, revealed his silhouette. Only the reflection of the sun off the hardwood floor created a light on his eyes.

Rod found himself wringing his hands on duty. He was able to sell one of his pooches to a tourist living in the inn. He wishes he could sell Maximus but that dog has already had a rocky history. The suppliers claimed it was because he was an old dog who didn't know many tricks. The fact that Maximus Dogus was still in his home gave him shivers. As the sun clawed across the wide expanse, it grew dark. Neil had already begun wrapping up. His jacket looked purple in the cool dusk. Neil usually doesn't talk to him and tends to mind his own business. Rod tries to give people the benefit of the doubt but Neil was a hard case. Sometimes he chills at Neil's house. Neil just goes on doing whatever he's gonna do and completely ignores Rod's existence. Neil loves animals so they can sometimes bond over that.

"Hey Neil, do you wanna watch a movie later or-"

"Rod, I'm kinda busy and shouldn't you be wrapping things up?" Neil interjected. Jerk. Rod forced a laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right" He scratched at the back of his head. Neil rolled his eyes. Inside the pen, the animals were yawning and lying on their stomachs. "Ok, come on guys!" Rod shook the pen with a smile. "Come on get up" The little yapper rolled off his back. A chill rolled down his spin as cold as ice cream in winter at the thought of going home to Maximus Dogus. He packed them up and rolled his cart home. He swallowed hard as he held the knob to his old cottage. A thick heartbeat banging in his chest as he clicked the lock open. What would be on the other side? Maximus Dogus? Sitting in the same spot he left him? Rod gritted his teeth. Would he be angry? Rod pushed the door open. In the inky blackness, nothing could be seen besides the square of moonlight bent through the window. Nothing was revealed under it. Rod stepped in. The dogs were in the cart behind him howling. "Hello…?" He called. He flicked on the lights. Nothing. Nothing was there, not even Maximus. Rod did a double and triple check over his shoulders, his eyes ping ponged from the door to the windows and back to the door as he entered the center of the single room cottage. The electric lights artificiality was more evident compared to the darkness outside. He whistled. The dogs came scampering in around him like a flood split on a rock.

The started jumping in place and running. Some ran bound for the bed, under the covers they hid. Rod wrung his hands while glanced around the room to all the low and high places. Maximus couldn't have gotten out of his own volition. Or could he? One of the dogs- the little yipper- chewed at the end of his capris. "Okay, okay. Let me get you guys some food" His lips expanded into a wide smile. He went to the stovetops, he kept the dog food underneath in the cabinet. "Okay, guys don't be impatient" he rose to the sinks. In a brief second seeing the cold reflection of Dogus' dark eyes in the metal sink. _Soon._ He gasped and sent the bag flying, breaking open against the wall and scattering across the room. He spun around. The smaller dogs yipped at him. One of the bigger white dogs hopped off the bed. Rod sighed. Maximus wasn't there. He turned back to the sink and tried to calm his shaking nerves. Come on, get it together! He shook his head. Soon? What's soon? His death? His breath hitched as he bore down at the silver sink. That's what this is… a warning. That dog is the plague. Darkness probably follows wherever it goes and he brought it into his house! No, no calm down. It's just a dog. Rod sighed. In the corner of his eye, Rod could see the black phone in the corner. He turned away but felt the inanimate object's presence inching along his conscious. After a few minutes of contemplation, he went to it. He held the phone receiver in his hand for a few moments, rolling it in his sweaty palm. He took a long breath to even out his littlest was scratching at his ankles. He dialed the number to his suppliers. He usually uses the number to call for new shipments of treats and pets. A static moan screeched at the other end. Rod drummed his fingers on the counter. A click came at the other end. "Petastic Pets and Horses here to serve all your furry animal needs" Rod had called this number many times before. This was a special number just for the chains that used their supplies. He followed the automatic voice until he was speaking with a person on the other end. Usually the order can be made electronically through the phone but for special orders he'd follow for a supplier. "Hello, how can I help you?" A voice responded. It sounded like a man.

"Uh… Hello, I'm the seller in Echo Valley and uh…." Rod paused trying to figure out what to say. He should've written it down on a notecard. "Recently I ordered a new shipment of dogs" The man didn't respond but Rod could hear noise in the background like static or something. Rod waited. His statement should be enough. "...was it a good shipment?" The man asked through the static. The little dog was tugging at his capris. Rod shook his leg and dropped his gaze to the dog who was giving him the stink eye. "Excuse me sir, are you still there?"

"Yes! I'm here" Rod answered. "I uh, well I got a dog that, well, the suppliers said that he was it was difficult to sell him. I was just wondering why that was" Rod cleared his throat. It felt like cotton balls were stuffed inside. "Are you having difficulty selling him?" The man asked. In reality, Rod has only had the dog for about two weeks. Usually it takes about three to five for a tourist to snatch them up so Rod really couldn't judge. "Yes. Great difficulty"

"Hmm? Ok, tell me the name of the dog" Rod could hear noise on the other side of shuffling of papers. Maybe he was clearing his desk? "Some dogs are old and that's why they might have difficulty selling. I'm getting out the records now. What is his name?" he heard the man let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"Maximus Dogus" Rod answered.

He heard a small gasp on the other side then it went silent. Only static remained. Rod waited for any sound from the man. He felt his heart rate rising in his chest. Slowly the static increased volume until he heard something muffled in under it's weight. A voice? "Hello?" Rod asked quickly. "Maximus Dogus?" The voice repeated. "...yes" Rod confirmed it with a hard gulp. "I just want to know why-"

"Maximus Dogus" The man repeated. Rod blinked. "Uh, yes. What I want to know is why-" "Did you say Maximus Dogus?" The man stuttered. "Yes, yes! Just tell me why-" "DOGUS! DOGUS!" The dog was biting at his ankle. "Damn it stop!" he kicked his foot. The dog backed away. "Oh, I'm so sorry" Rod leaned down to the little guy, who now seemed skittish of his current owner. He could still hear the heightened screaming on the other end. "I pledge my allegiance to thee, DOGUS!" A sudden crack of thunder nearly had Rod jump out of his skin. The room flashed white with pitch black shadows. The phone screeched his a static scream Rod has never heard before. The lights went out. "Shit" Rod whispered. The repetitive drumming of an onset of rain whispered on the roof. Rod's chest felt heavy in his throat as his nerves were on edge. Rod felt around himself for anything to guide his way through the blackness. "Don't worry guys" he voice whispered with a shake. His hands trembled as they groped for something to guide him. The usually chatty dogs were silent amongst all the noise. It was strange.

Rod felt the wall that juts farther out, dividing the single room into two halves: the bedside and the kitchen. "Guys?" He trembled. It usually wasn't this dark in the valley but the windows shone no light, not even moonlight. Another clap of thunder, this time directly above the home. With it, a blinding light. When it swept through room in a sudden burst he screeched at what he saw: all the dogs aligned in a circle, gazing up at the ceiling. "What is it boys?" his knees almost buckled. "What is it? What are you looking at?" he whispered. His voice was dry and raspy. The dogs didn't break their stance. None showed any acknowledgement of his presence. "Tell Me!" He yelled. They were emerged in darkness again. He motioned backwards and tripped on the shallow steps on the divide. Upon hitting the floor, all the fear overrode him and he burst towards the bed screaming in terror. Under the blankets he tugged at the edges and held them tight under his body to make sure nothing could break into the confines of his shield. He laid rocking in bed trembling.

What just happened? He was breathing fast. That dog is...is...is! What? He didn't know. Evil? Demonic? What's going on? Why did the guy on the phone?- He wailed after a dog had rubbed his body along Rod's feet as it jumped into bed. Rod sighed in relief once he assessed the situation. He could hear the light scampering of the dogs moving throughout the room. "G-guys come to bed" he tried to whistle but his voice was too dry.

The dogs soon followed his directions and leaped into the bed or slept beside it. It was a few hours before Rod could fully relax, though he was still alert. The rain and thunder persisted. By the tender age of nineteen, he wasn't all that afraid of thunder, but the dogs were. They would bellow and howl with each clap and shuddered under his bed and feet, except tonight. They were silent. Rod thought maybe this was good emotional development for them and laid on his back in the dark. Only the single flashes of lightening brought the home into visibility, but only for the fragment of a second. He stretched out his feet and rolled his shoulders. Tomorrow was another work day and he needed the rest. Rod could feel the warmth of a dog beside him. It was breathing in low snores. Rod synced his breathes with the dogs until he fell into fuzzy unconsciousness.

It must've been a few hours later when Rod's head rose above his beaten pillow. His head was swimming in muffled sleepiness. He was only partially awake when another clap of thunder burst above him. His body snapped awake. A dry flash illuminated the house momentarily. Rod could see the silhouette of the door quaking and rattling on its hinges as it slapped back against the outside. Rod saw this and shuffled upwards until he was sitting up.

The room was re-engulfed in the darkness soonafter. Only a cold blue lining of the frame of the door was seen among the darkness. It was slapping the outside walls and shaking. Rod could hear it creaking. The wind must've blown it open. The dogs didn't seem to notice. He pushed one of the dogs off him to go to the door. Something stopped him in bed. The door's phantom creaking morphed into a frightful laughter. The swinging became more violent, slamming shut then gapping open again just as quickly. Light, possibly from a streetlight, crawled a few inches into the opening of the cottage. Rod gripped the sheets. Unconsciously he bit at his lip. The door slapped again. _Come here boy._ It cackled. A monstrous sting of crackles broke above him, loud enough to deafen him. Lighting soon followed. The doorway shuddered as the lights lowered to nothing. Darkness. Another blast. Rod wailed when the light illuminated the doorway again. Maximus' darker than black form stood in frightening contrast to the white of the lightning. _You do not have enough power to forsake me, dear human._ Rod flung the blanket from his half-covered body. The dogs began leaping and howling in the shaking home.

"Aaaaah! Stay awaaaay!" Rod crawled to the wall, still kicking his legs to send him beyond it. "Spare me! Dogus please spare me!" Dogus stared back at him. His eyes cold and unaffected. _Dear human. You are weak. The time will come soon. Soon. The day of reckoning. You humans will wear the leashes!_ Dogus snapped his head to the ceiling in a burst of human-like cackling. The dogs howled to the ceiling. A twisted string of screams and shrieks from Rod echoed in the walls. Flashes and clangs of lightening and thunder filled the home and repeated black and white images throughout the night.

The sun rose as usual on the Echo farm property. Henry lolled his head to the side and swung his feet off the side of the bed. It was a warm morning and the sun filtered in through the open windows. He yawned as he dressed. It was time to water the crops and till the land for more sowing. With the adjusting of his newsboy cap he headed for the door. Upon opening it he was delightful surprised at what sat on his doorstep.

Henry leant down with his hands on his knees. "Oh, heeey. Who's a good boooy?" Henry smiled at the old dog on his step. "What are you doing here?" Henry smiled then he saw a folded paper tucked into the dog's collar. "What's this, big guy?"

 _To Henry,_

 _Hey pal. I just remembered that your birthday is in a week and I thought I'd celebrate a little early. I just couldn't contain my eagerness. So here, I got you a dog! I recall you were asking for one last week. He's a good boy, one of my favorite dogs. It's a shame to hand him over but here ya go. Don't forget to feed him!_

 _Rod_

Weird. Henry's birthday isn't until next month. Whatever, its a free dog. Henry tucked the note into his overalls. "Ok, come on boy" Henry motioned for him to enter. He, himself shuffled for a bowl in the house to pour some water in. He turned over his shoulders with the bowl in his hands. "Come on boy" The dog was lingering in the doorway. The width of his body almost engulfed the entire opening. "Oh, you must be shy- oh, I don't even know your name" Henry tilted his head from side to side as he walked toward the dog.

"Buddy? Rufus? Henry? Yeah that's a good one. Henry Jr or Henriboy?" Henry went to the dog and bent over, grabbing the dog by the collar. Seeing as he wasn't coming, Henry thought he might just bring the dog in. "Yeah, you look like a Henry. Handsome." he laughed. He yanked the collar and it felt resistance like trying to yank a rock. "Hmm. Your heavy boy" He leaned in closer to adjust his grip on the collar while giving the dog a smile. "What's your name bo-"

 _Maximus Dogus._


	4. Candid Camera

"I'm sorry Rachel-dear" Hana's little face fell as she wrung her hands. She tucked the turnip seeds away in a drawer. "You know I would if I could but… this is the third time" She frowned. Hana shifted the marguerite seeds off the counter.

"Maybe... a reduced price?" Rachel offered, her voice having the slightest shake. Hana lowered her gaze. "Mm… I'm sorry hun…"

"You know I'll pay you back" Rachel pleaded. Hana didn't look convinced. "I know I haven't paid you back the other times yet but I just need a little more money. I promise I will pay you back" Hana reached out and tucked Rachel's hand in hers. "I know you will honey but… I can't make money if I keep giving out my merchandise for free" Hana's smile was weak. "I will pay you back I promise-"

"I know dear-"

"It's just that the farm isn't doing so good right now and-" Hana's expression was unseen through her watery vision. "The crops haven't been doing so well and-" "I want to, I really do but-"

"What's going on out there?" Kosaburo came wandering into the front, his face beat red from the afternoon sun. Early fishing, his rod over his shoulder. Rachel was gripping Hana's hands. "Nothing dear" Hana tried to nod him off. He turned to face her. "Oh well look who it is. Plan on paying us back anytime soon for all those cabbage seeds you never paid for?"

"Dear!" Now Kosaburo wasn't known for his sududlties-and Hana knew this when they married- but this was not the time for such insensitivities! "Dear go give us girls some time alone" She smiled. Kosaburo knew that tone and shifted away into the kitchen, his buckets of left-over bait clanging. "Now dearie" Hana leaned in towards Rachel, who now had a tear clinging to her bottom eyelashes, "I would really love to help but I can't this time. I know you will pay me back. Take your time" Her insides were burning, Rachel felt her body's light convulsions and thought how ugly her face must look, red and strained from her tears. Some blonde strays clung to her hot wet face. "No, don't cry dear. I know it's hard right now, farm work isn't easy but I know if you continue to put the work in then it will all work out"

Rachel nearly collapsed onto the counter into Hana's arms but she couldn't bear to be in there any longer. "I-I..I need to go..." she barely connected the sounds. She ripped herself away from the counter, now dripped in wet tears. It was too hot in there. Kosaburo probably heard too. She had to leave. "Rachel dear-"

She didn't even shut the door when she left. She rolled into a ball upon entering her farm. Into the grass fields where her cattle were grazing, she hid her face beneath her hat. What was she going to do? The farm was suffocating. Only the grass was surviving. The cabbage seeds she was able to borrow didn't take, the trees died over the winter. The brumal winds stripped her home of its layered roofing. The home moaned as the wind scraped through. The same happened to her prized chickens in their coop. Gaps formed in the roofing and grew, leaving her poor chicks to die of exposure. A tongue lashing from Neil released her from any pride or self esteem she may have acquired during the three years she had been here. Most of her income has been spent making replacements for broken or damaged amenities on her land and in town. Dunhill was serious about improving the town and attracting tourist. He made sure the town was fixed up before she could focus on her dying crops or ill animals. She was barely able to afford the medicine for her cows that had caught a chill from the left over cool of winter when she let them graze in the early spring days.

I need money

All she could think. I need money it seemed everything got worse with every new day. One of her cows wandered to her and started licking her hat then her hair, stiffing it into a standing position. "Go, girl" she waved her arm. "I need money" She could hear her cow chewing on the cud above her. It let out a low moan in anguish and lowered onto the ground. Rachel rolled to avoid being crushed accidently. This was one of the ill cows. She pushed herself onto her knees and started rubbing the poor heffer on the side. "I need the money" she heard herself whisper. Her cow gazed at her through it's long eyelashes. She knows what she must do.

It was evening time, nature was speaking through the frogs croaking along the riverbank. The darkened sky still stretched pink towards the horizon. Not long now. It had been three days since her break down at Hana's. How she was able to survive was unknown. Her cows seemed closer to the brink of death and decay with every passing hour. The fresh growing grass was the one fortune on the land. It seemed to keep them living on a small grain of life. They chewed over and over, swallowed and gargled it back up. But sooner or later they really would digest it so she had to hurry. "She waited a few more hours. She was able to live off the eggs of her few remaining chickens. When the pink speckled sky drew dark and the stars gre bright, she headed out. Neil's home wasn't far from her withering farm, just up the path beside Hana's general store. She held the lantern low, as she would pass from the farm, Emma's home stood outside the gate. She didn't know how long Emma stayed up but she most likely would have gone to sleep by then. She partially covered the light with her gallon cowgirl hat. She wouldn't want to startle Emma with a strange light in the night. The streetlights happened to be in disrepair after an onset of hail a few weeks back. Rachel had searched through the grass for broken glass but had only managed to establish three new lights. One on the corner of Iroha's home, one on the path to where the animals are bought and sold, and one behind Hana's store. Most of the light was obscured by Hana's home. Lucky for her, she had only placed the streetlight by Rebecca's but hadn't wired it to glow efficiently, though it flickered.

No one should be wandering this area at this time especially since most of the paths are dark. She kept the light low though she lifted her hat. She checked all the open areas where someone could wander from. The gentle rustle of the leaves made her nervous. Neil's home was her destination, more specifically, the side of his home. When she rounded the corner she found what she was looking for. Milk Cans. 18,000G a set. This will do for now. This will fix everything. She can provide remedies for her ailing animals, lay new seeds, and pay back Hana-in full. She lowered the lantern into the grass. Neil also had boxes lining the side of his house. They were good for concealment. She straightened her hat. She knows what she has to do.

Of course she feels some guilt over this. Neil doesn't deserve to be stolen from no matter how antisocial and rude can be. Even though he's felt the need to stop into her barn four times a week for the past three years to make sure she's "doing it right"-long before her farm had become destitute. Even though he reprimanded her severely when she had left her heffer in the drizzling weather for ten minutes as she brought the crops inside. Even though he made her feel the slightest twinge of nervousness when she entered his animal market. Even though he lacerated her with verbal malice at her lowest moment for not having the money to buy medicine for her cattle, purloined behaviors were wrong.

But they sure felt good.

She had brought some rope and an old cart with her. Despite its shoddy materials, the cart didn't make a creak on the journey, which she was very grateful for. She began loading the cart. It jolted when the first milk can hit its wooden base. The cans were heavier than she thought. They were bigger and bulkier than she had estimated, raising well above her knees. She loaded the second, it rocked the entire cart. The clack of it against the worn wood startled her with its echo. She checked all entrances quickly. No one. She should've factored that in. Echo Valley is known for its tendency to echo noises from her to there. On a mainly silent night like this, the noise made her heart shutter. She glanced up to Neil's window, nothing. After a few moments pause she continued, more slowly than before. She was gentle with them, making sure she had hands in all the necessary places, but still they were very heavy. It seemed Neil had them actually filled with milk. She heaved, letting the silver containers rock her back, she tightened the muscles in her legs. Her body swayed. They were so heavy!

"Yeah these are pretty heavy aren't they?" She spun on her heels, the silver carton almost clattering out of her arms into the wooden cart. Ice ran through her veins the moment she witnessed Rod standing beside her. "Rod! What are you-" A silver milk can was nestled in his arms. "Isn't it a little late to still be working?" he laughed. "But that's just the way you are! Such a hard worker" He went and dropped the can in the cart making a wood-splitting creak as it lurched. "No, no Rod I-"

"Are you out here all by yourself?" He doubled back for another can. "Hey Rod can you lower your voice a little?" Rachel had her finger to her lips, her body cringing. "Huh? What I didn't hear you!" He laughed. "Oh, I wasn't expecting to see you here. I was up where I set up shop. My dogs were actin' funny and I realized I dropped some dog bones up there. I was getting them-" he flashed a smile and pointed to his vest pocket where a bone was poking out. "Then I thought I heard something and here you were!" He chuckled.

He dropped one of the cans into the cart. It made a clank and Rachel's heart stopped. "Hey hey Rod-"

"So why are you taking Neil's milk cans?" Rod turned himself to her and held his arms to the sides of him on the cart. "And why now?" he smiled. Rachel gulped. Of course, someone would have just _had_ to show up.

"Well...you see…" She glanced around the grass. He stood there patiently waiting for an answer. Smiling, eyes wide like a child's. "I...uh…" The streetlight flickered, lighting up the path for a brief second. Rod adjusted his grip but remained otherwise still. "They...uh. They're mine"

"Then why are they at Neil's?" Rod chuckled. The fluctuations in his laughing voice kept her in a state of anxiety. "Well...because I, I let him borrow them!" she tried not to sound so self-assured. "Now, could you…" she held her fingers to her lips. "Oh! Yeah" he lowered himself to the ground above another can. "Yeah, wouldn't want to wake anyone up at this time" He loaded it up and shuffled to the cart handles. "Here I'll help you out"

"Thanks but I couldn't-"

"No, it's fine! I'd loved to help" Rod interjected. He patted a hand behind his head, blushing slightly. Rachel was well aware of his blooming crush on her. He always seemed to be trying to spend time with her. When she'd pass his pet market, he'd wave her down and spend the next twenty minutes roping her into chatting. They had a picnic once where he dropped that he'd make a good boyfriend for her. He is cute but she had her farm to focus on.

"Are we going back to the farm?" Yes, but Rachel would really prefer to go alone. She'd hate it if he saw the devastated land. "No, Rod really-" "Let me help" He insisted. He shook the handles, the silver cans rocked, clanking into each other. "Ok, ok" she sighed.

Here's the plan. She'll contribute to the walk with ideal banter then when they get within a few yards she'll snatch the cart from him and go on her merry way. Rod started jabbering about going on another picnic and dogs, then going on a picnic with some of his dogs, then dogs going on their own picnics in secret and we humans don't know. "Oh, are we here already?" She moved in and grabbed the handles. "Hey thanks- see you later!" She rushed in.

Finally! He almost ruined everything. No-she should've been more careful. Now with these cans she can start over-have her new beginning. She stored the cans in secret and went to rest. She sleep well that night. The best she has slept in the entire season in fact. She even left a thin trail of saliva on her pillow. After combing through her long hair-and washing the excess drool out- she headed out. The first thing to do is get rid of the evidence as quickly as possible. The morning air was crisp. As pleasant as it lasted, she could hear the faint cries of her ailing cattle. Before she could get the medicine she had to get the money. Lucky for her she never unloaded the cart from the night earlier. The only thing to do now is ship them. Handle in each hand, she pulled that nearly-broken cart towards the farm entrance, on the way she saw new reading supplements in her mail box. She snagged it. It would be good to know the weather for the upcoming days. The fresh air seemed to remedy some of her animal's symptoms but she couldn't risk a sudden downpour.

About to tuck it into her overall pocket, she saw writing in bright red. That'd be just like Tina to over dramatize an event in the local newspaper-which she solely publishes every week. Not to any fault of her own, she just tends to be easily excited. She rested the cart to see if there was another sighting of the phantom wild man in the forest-most likely Dunhill on an evening stroll in his bear costume that he thinks no one knows about. Maybe another rare moth was discovered. Either way it was nice to have someone interested in the valley.

She didn't have to search long, on the front page it read, " _Surprise in the Valley"_ Curiosity peaked. " _During the tranquility of the night of Spring 27th, a surprising event, unheard of occurred in the valley, took place"_ The 27th? Rachel scratched her chin. When was that? She's been so wrapped up in her farm that she had lost sense of time, not even knowing what today's date was. Oh! The 27th is Aaron and Alice's birthday. That wouldn't make it into the paper though-unless the sprites have been discovered. She chuckled. That would be unheard of. " _A theft"_ Shit.

She crunched the paper in her fist in accidental panic. She brought it within an inch of her face. " _The crime occurred between the late hours of 11:00pm and 1:oo am. The milk cans outside of Echo Valley animal entrepreneur, Neil [Last name withheld], had been stolen. The milk cans were made of valuable silver and contained fresh cow milk"_ Shit! Shit! Shit! She was now pulling her hair out in an upward fetal position. No way out, no way out. She heard a snap somewhere on the property and hurried the cans into her studio and hid there. She clutched the crinkled paper in her shaking hands. " _The cans were seen being loaded into a cart"_ Shit! " _Due to the time of night, the perpetrator was obscured by the deep darkness of the valley"_ She sighed in relief. Thank the Harvest Goddess! (who happened to be blissfully unaware of the situation). She regained composure and read on. " _This is also due to the street lights not being repaired yet…"_ Well fuck you Tina. Did she really need to add the "..." at the end? Like no one knows that Rachel hasn't repaired them yet. She scoffed. _Well why not you find all the iron and put them up yourself, Tina!_ No,no,no Tina didn't mean it like that. She was just stating the situation, there was no underlying accusation. " _Even though it has been nearly one season since being damaged they remain unreplaced…"_ Screw you!

She focused her mine. It was dark, that means that whoever the witness was they didn't see who it was. Witness? Who was out between 23:00-1:00 besides her and Rod? Rod- oh shit! It hadn't occurred to her yet that he knows it was her! When he reads the paper-oh shit. She scanned through for more tidbits of info. " _The perpetrator was seen holding a milk can and at the left side of Neil's home"_ She sighed. They don't know who it is. She relaxed her stiff shoulders. Ok, think. A shadowy figure holding milk cans… Could be anyone. There has been an influx of tourist coming to the valley since the travel agency has established, it would only be natural to assume it was one of them. Yeah, why would anyone assume it was a Valley member when there were no previous thefts? What motive would anyone here have- well besides trying to restore a rundown farm. " _It seems that the motive is money- each can is worth 18,000G"_ Damn it. It's only a matter of time now. No, no, it's not like they have a picture or anything. " _Turn to page 2a for a photo of the suspect" I thought it was dark out!_ She ripped to the next page- literally- she ripped out the pages above 2a. A large, dark shadowy picture was printed. Underneath it read: _If anyone knows the whereabouts or identity of the suspect, please contact Dunhill- the town leader or contact the number below-"_ She returned to the photo. It was just a shadowy silhouette. The reflection of the silver can caught in the flicker of the streetlight. She scanned the image. There's only one person in the picture. The picture was just too dark to tell which one of them it was.

Ok, ok. Maybe this good. The less people they think are involved the better. She folded the individual papers and tucked them into her overall pockets. She stepped out of the studio. Even though no one knew it was her, she wasn't in the clear. Emma's gonna know if she ships the milk cans. Unless she can somehow distract her from logging them. No, that can have unwanted consequences. She doesn't know much about the process and the worst case scenario would be that she doesn't get paid-no worse, they get sent back to Emma and she knows that she's the only one registered to use the shipping boxes.

She bit her lip. She needs a partner in this. Rod's round glowing face came to her mind. Rod. Oh, shit, Rod! The newspaper. She went sprinting towards his home. When the blueprints for a cottage came in, Rachel thought it would be best placed diagonal from Rebecca's shop, by the path leading into another part of town. It wasn't too far and it was still early in the morning. She saw it over the stone pavings. It was near 7am, Rod would still be inside. She skidded some rocks in her foot's path and snatched the paper right outta the mail box. She could see a glimpse of the big print on the cover as she stuffed it into her overall pockets.

"Hey Rachel!"

She spun around, the glimmer in his goggles, the first thing she saw. "Rod! What are you doing here?"

"It's my house" he laughed. "What are you doing?" He had some rice on the corner of his mouth. Probably from risotto, or some other meal. "Well…" She began, she hadn't pre-created an excuse for this very scenario. "I just came over to…. I was going to go to the salon!" She pointed to the path leading into the west part of town-where Allen's salon was established. "Yeah, my hair is all stringy and the split ends!" she tried to laugh but the force of it made it sound like a dry cackle. "I think it looks pretty!" She blushed. "Like straw!"

Bastard. "...well anyways-I gotta go" she was about to make her get away. She turned to take the first step when she heard Rod open his mailbox. "Huh? Looks like Tina forgot about me" beads of sweat dribbled down her chin. "Hey did you get the newspaper today?"

"Naw, I didn't get it either" she waved. Hopefully he wouldn't see through her phony expression. She took some planned steps away. She didn't have any plans to go the salon but she couldn't linger there any longer. Rod didn't tarry there long either, "Well, I guess I gotta go up there an' get one" A wretched breath escaped her. "Wait, what-….I uh didn't hear you" Rod had walked beside her. "I'm going up to Tina's" He smiled at her. "Hey, we can walk together" Damn it. Allen's salon just happened to be near Tina's home. In the west side of town, Tina's home was on the highest level, right by the path into the forest. The salon was on the level lower.

She knew that she couldn't get out of this one. Rod would find out if he went there and it's not like she could just duck into the salon then to make her story look legit- Allen would never let her escape with the condition her hair's in. "Do you really need to go up to Tina's? I mean she's probably busy" she tried not to sound pushy.

"With what? It's not like she's filling our mailboxes"

"Yeah, well she could be on her way now" They were getting closer to her home. She knew her destination was coming up fast. Rod and Allen are friends so it's not like she can lie about going and plus he would notice if she didn't go in after all, he would essentially drop her off there. "Hey you know what Rod, I think I'm going to skip out on the salon. I have a lot of work to do" she said, a wide smile on her face. "OK, I'll catch you some other time" he went on ahead. Well at least if he was going to find out, she didn't want to be there. A sense of dread felt heavy on her breath. She felt the crisp edges of the newspaper when she shoved her hands in her pockets.

On his way up the path, Rod heard Rachel yelling. Behind him she was running towards the path but stopped short. "Hey, Rod come here" she called, waving her arm. He trekked downwards towards her. "Yeah what is it?" he asked with glee. Maybe she changed her mind… or maybe she wants to go on a date? "Yeah, hey look what I found" she held out the crumpled newspaper towards him. "Just remembered, I snagged your newspaper on the way to the salon, then you came out. Sorry, I was so eager to read it"

He took it from her. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he smiled again.

"I forgot"  
"You forgot you took it?"

"Yes"

"Didn't you take it on your way by, right as I came out"

"Yes"

"You couldn't have had it more than a few moments then"

"Oh! I uh…" she burst with laughter, "Yeah I just started reading it a few seconds before you came out!"

"And you forgot you had it?"

"Yes…"

Rod's eyes bore into hers for the most uncomfortable moments of Rachel's life. "Ah! You're so funny Rachel. That's why I like you" he chirped. "Yeah… I can't help it" He lifted the pages. "But why's it so crinkled?" He was reading it over. She watched him carefully. "I found it in my pocket" she explained as she trailed the path his eyes made along the print. He was skimming through. "Hmm. The paper sure seems lighter than usual" That's because the main pages are gone. He began walking back towards his cottage. "Well thanks Rachel" He handed it back. "Looks like nothing interesting happened" How he didn't notice that the front page was missing is beyond her.

"Oh! I gotta hurry" Rod straightened up. "Why? What is it?" Rod started jogging. "Oh, I gotta set up shop! I wanna be able to pay my bills this month. See ya" he waved her off. Well at least that's over. She was about to sigh in relief when she remembered who we would be working beside. Neil. She could see it now: 'So hey Neil how are you?" Rod would smile that boyish smile of his. Neil would sigh and roll his eyes like he does at Rachel. "Oh fine but my milk cartons- the ones I never use and just leave outside for months at a time in the rain and snow-have gone missing" Rod laughs, "Ha! No, I helped Rach take them back to her farm"

"Her farm!" Neil would shout. "Yeah, she said they were hers" "That bitch!" Then on the farm, Dunhill and everyone would come-with pitchforks- and surround her. "Rachel, I can't believe you've done this" Neil would seethe. "Wait- I didn't have a choice!-" "Yes you did and you choice to be a thief" Dunhill would snap back. She would her whispers among the townspeople. "What's worse is that you included Rod in on this" Enter in Rod, she didn't notice him earlier. He has a blanket over his shoulders and Allen's arm over his shoulder. "It's ok" Allen whispers in his ear. "She told me they were hers!" he says through sobs. "And I thought she was a good girl…" Hana cries.

"What 'cha doin' Rachel?" the voice snapped her out of her delusions. Tina was waving from atop the hill. Rachel grimaced and gave a small effortless wave. Seeing this, Tina began skipping down the mountain towards her, her hair bouncing with her. "Hey, did ya read my article?" She yelled over the wind. Rachel didn't answer immediately, preferring not to yell across the land. "Well, did you?" Tina came within a few feet. She yanked a newspaper out of her bag.

"Did you-"

"Yes, I saw"

Tina's eyes went wide. "Can you believe there was a theft? Here in the Valley?" Tina asked seeming concerned. Rachel was thinking of how to leave. Though Tina is a very nice person, something about her rubbed Rachel the wrong way. "Hopefully nothing on your farm is stolen" Something about the rising intonation in the statement made it seem less than genuine. Through the corner of her eyes she saw Tina watching her. "Maybe like iron"

"Iron?" Rachel felt the brim of her hat. "Well, of course- you need all that iron to make the streetlights" Tina smiled. "How are those coming along by the way?" She asked, her voice sweeter than Splenda, and just as artificial. "Don't worry, they're coming along fine" This precisely why Rachel feels unnerved by her. Tina fidgeted with her bag. "That's good"

Was she just trying to get the latest scoop? "You know Tina, I gotta get going" Rachel thumbed back towards the ranch. It was getting close to the time that Rod would set up shop. Well, she really had three hours or so, but she needed to the spare time to formulate some sort of plan. "Oh, ok. I was just going to tell you my theory to the thefts" Tina began to turn away with her hands on her hips. Rachel's brows rose.

"You have a theory?" Tina spun a finger through her hair. "I do" she replied. From inside her bag she retrieved a small pad and pencil. Rachel could see all the pages she skipped through. Stories and testimonies were scrawled to the edges, over laying each other. She flipped through them to one of the last pages. "Well?" Rachel asked.

"Do you remember the photo in the paper?" She withdrew a folded copy from the pad. Before Rachel could part her lips, Tina was holding the picture in front of her. The shadowy figure was looming in front of her. She tried to remember the exact instance that she or Rod made that pose, when the picture had to be taken. From the looks of it, the photo had to be taken from around Emma's house. "I took that last night"

Rachel shivered. So she was there. Of course, she knew it had to be Tina who took the picture but just the thought of being witnessed by her made her teeth clatter. "How tall does this person look" She asked. Rachel looked it over. Well she and Rod are about the same height, except that she is taller than him by a good inch or two. "Maybe 5'9" She offered.

And how tall are you?"

Rachel gazed up at her almost in disbelief that she would be so point-blank. She had the pad and pencil in hand, the pencil ready.

"5'7"

"Don't look so glum, I have to ask-it's part of the job! I don't think you're a thief" she says that but Rachel could see her scribbling it down. "Yeah… so when did you take that picture?" Rachel asked. "I was on an evening stroll" At midnight? "And happened to hear a strange noise coming from the the middle of town" Rachel remained silent. "Then I heard some talking…"

"Talking?" Rachel repeated. "Did you… hear anything specific?" she asked through controlled breathes. "Well, I only saw one person and I was too far away to hear anything specific" She said almost as if she put thought into every word. This unnerved her even more. "But, I did hear the clanging of the silver cans and the creaking of a cart"

"A cart" Rachel swallowed down all the saliva in her mouth. Her tongue being left dry. "Yes I heard it creaking and saw it coming around from Neil's home" Rachel felt her face getting hot. If it weren't for Tina maintaining direct eye contact, she would've glanced away. "I went to take another picture but realized I would be exposed during the flash. I hid away by the river for a few moments"

"But you saw them?"

"Them?" Tina stopped writing. "Well, I mean if you heard talking…" Shit. Tina looked at her for a few moments with no real expression. "Do you know something Rachel?"

"I didn't do anything!" Rachel backed away. Tina stepped forward. "I didn't ask if you did anything-just if you knew something" Rachel shook her head. Shit. Shit. Shit. It wasn't supposed to go this way. Tina was now looking at her like a criminal. She sighed and held up the picture. "You know this person does kinda looks 5'7" Rachel stifled her breathing. She waited to see what Tina would do next. Should she start pleading for forgiveness or for her to forget?

"And you know I think I heard the crate going near your farm" Why is she doing this? Rachel was about to ask. "What did you see?" she asked instead. Why deny it- Tina already deduced as much. "What do you know?" Rachel stood stiff lipped.

"Do you know who did it?" Tina asked again, her voice more stern. "What did you see?" Rachel bypassed her question. What she knew depended on what Tina saw. Not being able to win, Tina answered first. "I saw a crate coming from around Neil's place. I realized I'd be in direct sight so I hid back by the river. When I came back he or she was gone"

"So why are you accusing me?"

"Why are you being so suspicious?" Tina fired back. She ignored the question. "What makes you think I did it?" Before even finishing the last syllable, Tina began, "Rachel, how's your farm doing?"

"Fine" She gritted through her teeth. How dare she. Tina was scribbling away in her pad. "Those silver cans are worth quite a bit, 18,000G a pop" Tina rolled her eyes up to Rachel's. "You and I both know your farm isn't doing so well right now and how many people here own that type of cart? Not many"

"It wasn't me" she said in a bitter swear.

"Who else has a motive?"

Neil was skimming through the pages of 'Animal Daily' as he waited for any customers at his store. No one had come yet, though it was almost noon. Rod had been jabbering on and on endlessly about something or other. As nice as he is, the guy just is a little too friendly for his taste. Sometimes he wishes it was back when he sold animals by himself. "Aaah. That feels good" Rod was stretching his arms out. "It sure is nice today, too bad no one is itchin' for a new animal friend" Rod smiled. "Yeah, well there are days like that" Neil flipped through the pages. "Yeah well how am I supposed to afford my cottage if no one buys?" He laughed.

"Hmm. That is interesting Rod" The two of them looked up. Tina was approaching the markets, backed by Dunhill and Rachel. "Oh, hey looking for a doggie?" Rod smiled brighter than 100 watts. "You would like that wouldn't you?" Tina had a hand on her hip. His smile flickered for a few seconds and his eyes shone confusion. "Well, I would. I could to use the money" he chuckled.

Seeing the way the Dunhill and Tina exchanged looks set nervous sensation in his chest. Dunhill turned back to Rachel and she nodded. "Rod we're gonna need you to come with us" Dunhill said in a deep drawl. His eyes widened, his mouth was set slightly ajar. "Uh, but I have to keep my store"

"Rod come with us" Dunhill repeated.

His magazine now closed, Neil was watching it all go down. "What's going on?" he asked. Dunhill was beginning to lift Rod from his stool. "What is this about?" Rod lifted his arms. "Don't worry about it now Neil" Rod started cooperating. The group crossed through the patio area the two shops were on to Dunhill's house. Inside, Dunhill sat Rod down.

"Now, we already know what happened, so you should just tell us" Dunhill spoke.

Rod sat in a chair centered in the room, his eyes were shifting from one person to the next. "What do you mean?" Dunhill kicked his foot onto the spock of the stool. "Son, we already know what happened so you should just tell the truth" Rod fidgeted with his goggles. "Does this have to do with Neil?" Rod asked, for the first time not forcing a smile. Dunhill nodded. Rod lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I'll give it back, I just needed the money. I knew it was wrong. I'm so sorry" Rod bowed his head. What? Rachel hadn't expected this. She's the one with the cans, well not anymore. After her chat with Tina, they agreed to confront Rod with Dunhill at 10. Before that could happen, she hid the evidence. Specifically, she hid it in around the back of his cottage. She flipped the cart, leaving the cans hidden underneath. She already made an alternate story for the night of the crime just for when the truth inevitably surfaced. But she didn't know what the hell Rod was apologizing for.

"Just show us where they are" Dunhill's voice was gravelly like he was gargling rocks. He wandered towards the doorway, his footsteps heavy. He opened the door and held it. Rod understood and got off the stool. Tina and Rachel followed out. It would take about 5-10 minutes to get to the cottage. Rachel spent the time trying to figure the events to come. As long as she's ok in the end, it doesn't really matter to her. Rod seemed sullen with his head down and his hands clutched. The heavy air on the cottage became harder to breathe.

Dunhill turned the knob to the front door, nobody in the Valley ever locked their doors. Inside was dark and shadowy. The two girls followed in after him. He didn't move to turn the lights on. In the darkness, Rod's staggering figure almost disappeared. "It's in here" Rod's silhouette reappeared looming by the closet. Rachel was taken aback. She looked to Dunhill and Tina. Both of them were focusing their gazes at Rod, who was now opening the closet. The lights were still off but the light through the windows was just enough to discern basic shapes and colors.

The light from the window cast light in rectangles. Some scattered on Tina's thin frame. Rod was dusty in the darkness of the corner. The doors to the closet creaked when he pulled them. He lowered himself to his knees and reached in. He yanked out a wooden box. "Ok, ok let me look" Dunhill stepped in. He held out his arm with a stiff hand between Rod and the box. Rod nodded and rolled up onto his heels as he stepped back. "What is it?" Tina asked, the notepad already in her hands.

"Wait, you're not writing about this are you?" Rod looked to her. "Of course! There are no secrets in the Valley" Funny, for someone who hides in the bushes for hours at a time Rachel has never seen anything about her in the paper. Rod had a panicky expression. Their attentions were aligned by the sound of a scoff from Dunhill.

"Rod, where did you get all this?" Dunhill stood over the box. "What is it Dunhill?" Tina moved in. Rod stepped back and scratched at his face. Rachel joined the two. She couldn't stop a gasp from leaving her. She estimated nearly 24,000G in the box. "Where did you get this Rod?" Tina began her interrogation. He didn't answer immediately, instead shaking his head. "I was going to return it, I swear. I just…"

"Needed the money"? Tina finished.

"Where did you get all this?" Rachel asked. Who knew Rod was sitting on some fat stacks? "I just…What you need to know is how much debt I was in-" Rachel didn't wait for him to finish. "Did you steal this?" she asked. She felt the hypocrisy in her giving such a dirty look but she never would've expected this of Rod. But then again, most people wouldn't expect her of theft either. He hesitated. Rod barely parted his lips before Rachel asked something else.

"Where did you get this?" Rod bowed his head. "I've been taking money from Neil…" he whispered. "I'm sorry" "What do you mean when you say, 'taking the money from Neil'"? Dunhill stepped in. Rachel had almost forgotten he was there. Rod backed into the wall. "Rod, tell us what you did" Dunhill spoke. "You're not in any trouble" Bullshit. It took a few moments for him to begin speaking. Dunhill had everyone sit down at the table. The lights still hadn't been turned on. "I was working one day and Neil went to take his lunch break. He usually walks down to his house and it only takes about twenty or so minutes. One day he went and he left out the bag he keeps his money in" He gulped. Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well there was some of it sticking out and… well I really needed the money" Rod looked up from his hands.

"Just continue the story" Dunhill said. Rod clenched his jaw. "...Well I took it-only a little. No one had been buying at my store and Neil's business was booming. Well he did it the next day and I took a little more and-"

"How long have you been taking money?" Tina interrupted. Rod wrung his hands. "Yeah, about that… I uh… never _stopped_ taking the money. Yesterday was the last time" Tina scribbled in her notepad. "How long have you been doing this?" "A year" A smile forced on his lips. Sympathy overwhelmed Rachel. She was in the same situation. Dunhill shook his head. "That's a lot of money in there. You're telling me you've accumulated all that money from taking chump change from an animal shop?"

"Well…" Rod scratched the back of his head. "It seems that most people in the Valley don't want a pet or anything. When tourism boomed I was able to sell some doggies to families that stopped by and were in the hotel but I couldn't get enough. I uh… might have fudged some sales details to my suppliers" Dunhill's eyebrow rose. "As in?"

"As in… I might've _edited_ my ledger so I could...keep some of the money" Rachel winced. She's not too familiar with this type of job but from what she could tell, he wasn't being too honest with his suppliers. She didn't know the details but apparently he could cheat them out of money. "'Might've'? Did you or did you not?" Dunhill leaned in. "I did".

"That's fraud" Tina stated. Rachel could see the shooting confetti in Tina's eyes. She could see it now, _Fraud in the Valley: A Pet Dealer's Abuse-Inside Edition._ "How did you scam them?" Tina was smiling despite her attempts to be serious. "Well, the animals are worth different amount depending on what it is like a horse is worth more than a dog which is worth more than a cat" Rod voice was dry, "I might've-" he glanced at Dunhill, "The company pays me for selling their animals but I still have to pay for the animals I request. Well not many people really need an animal friend so I was having trouble making money. I sold a cat to a tourist family but I charged them as if it was a dog"

"What was the difference" Tina asked. "About 1000G" That explains why Mr. Muffy was so expensive. That must also be why her dog was worth 4000G more than he was worth. Damn dog also had fleas. Rod was playing with his goggles. "And that went into your pockets" Dunhill crossed his arms. "How many times have you done this?" Dunhill stood from his chair. "Not too many times!" Rod pleaded. "I just really needed the money. I didn't know any other way"

"Rod, where are the cans?" Dunhill asked. Rod stopped talking. His eyes were wide. "What cans?" He stopped wringing his hands. "Neil's silver cans that were stolen last night" Rachel felt a hot sensation travel down from her eyes through her body. Rod immediately turned to face her. "What?" Rachel couldn't look him in the eyes. "We already know, you don't have to play dumb" Dunhill wasn't playing around. "Neil's cans? I just helped Rachel put them in her cart. She said they were hers" He stood up from his seat. He might've seemed angry if it weren't for the shake in his voice.

"Rachel already told us what happened. We just want to know where they are" Rod's face shot back to Rachel. "What did you tell them! You know that I was just helping you. I don't have the cans" Dunhill lowered his head. "You've been so truthful up until now" "I am telling the truth" Rod replied with a shout. Rachel rose slowly from her chair, catching Rod's attention again. "Tell them! Go on Rach tell them" he smiled, "Come on would I do that?"

"There's not much difference between a fraudster and a thief. Besides you've already stolen from Neil" Tina felt the need to mention. "I didn't do it. I ran into Rachel last night at Neil's house. She was having trouble loading her cart so I helped her out. I didn't know she was stealing them she told me they were hers but Neil had been using them"

"Rod!" Dunhill shouted. Rachel's skin almost was jolted from her body. His voice startled the others too. "Rachel may be down on her luck but she is no thief" Rod sunk his head. "She already told us that she lent you the cart because you had asked her for it. Then you went and stole the milk cans. She was concerned when she found out what happened and told us" Despite his mouth being set ajar, he was silent. Dunhill looked to Rachel, who's eye were wide and her frame shaken, "Are you ok Rachel?" She nodded after a small pause. Dunhill turned to Tina, "Let's look around. Rachel you too. Rod you stay here" Tina began sniffing around the kitchen. They are pretty big so they would be easy to spot, still Rachel hung back till a few minutes had passed. "Hey, I'm going to look around back"

She already knew where it was and was nervous about finding it first, but she couldn't wait around for Tina or Dunhill to wander out. "Hey, I found something!" She called. It was only a few seconds later that they were at the back door. Dunhill approached the cart. "Is this your cart?" He asked just to make sure. It was flipped over just like how she left it. He bent over and lifted the cart. The cans were now in plain sight. "I didn't bring those!" Rod shouted from the back door.

Dunhill just shook his head. Rachel felt a tinge of guilt but she needed money too. Maybe all the years of being nice, or all the sneaking and cheating that explained it but as Rachel approached the door again Rod snapped. "How could you!" He lunged at her- a full body lunge, like a feet-off-the-ground lunge. Rachel's body was knocked to the ground, Rod on top of her, the breath thoroughly knocked out of her. "I gave you a dog half-off!" Rod clawed at her, Dunhill was already behind him, yanking him up.

"The dog had fleas!" She shouted from the ground, her hair scattered in the grass. Tina ran to her side. "Those were high quality fleas! Give me them back!" Dunhill had him pinned. "Give me them back!" Rebecca came running out of her home to around the back. "What is going on over here? I can hear screaming!" Dunhill had him secured on the ground. "You! I sold you a dog too! Give him back!"

"What is going on?" Rebecca cocked her head. "You never appreciated him!"

"That's enough!" Dunhill lifted him up, having an arm around his neck, another hold Rod's arms. "When was the last time you came to buy food? Is he even alive?" Rod shouted. "What are you talking abou-" "Murderer!" Dunhill forced him in the other direction.

It was a few months later when things started to calm down again. After _Fraud in the Valley: A Pet Dealer's Abuse_ went global, Rod's store had been investigated and shut down. The story was so captivating that Soseki left his retirement to work on the story. Rod had a few TV interviews. Being the forgiving people that live in the Valley, he managed to get a part-time job at Chez Clement, though he is not allowed to handle, count, see, or be near the money. The stolen money and cans had been returned to Neil. Her farm was still drying out so it no surprise to the Harvest Goddess when Rachel was found out a month later when Neil caught her trying to steal the cans again. She was put on agricultural probation. Lucky for her, a donation pool was put together for her farm-mainly the animals. Turns out to get help all she had to do was ask.


End file.
